Communication devices such as mobile telephones and smartphones have a great variety of configurations. Configurations include, for example, the so-called straight-type configuration that is composed of one case (unit) in which a display unit and an input unit for receiving operation input are provided on the same surface, and the so-called folding-type configuration in which a first unit provided with a display unit and a second unit provided with an input unit are joined by way of a hinge so as to allow opening and closing.
Patent Document 1 (WO 2006/051669 A1) discloses a sliding-type communication device in which a first unit provided with a first display unit and a second unit provided with a second display unit are joined so as to allow sliding.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses the so-called separate-type communication device that is equipped with a first unit provided with a display unit and a second unit that is detachably attached to the first unit and that is provided with a transceiver unit for carrying out voice call.
When a user carries out voice call by use of a communication device, the user holds the communication device in a state with the speaker in the communication device is in proximity to the user's ear. In this state, the user is unable to view the display of the display unit in the above-described straight, folding, or sliding types of communication devices. Thus, when the user wishes to, for example, carry out voice call while viewing a Web page, the ease of use of the device is compromised because, even though the Web page is being displayed on the display unit, the user is unable to carry out voice call while looking at the display unless the user uses, for example, a headset.
In contrast, according to the separate-type communication device disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, at the time of voice call, the user separates the first unit and second unit and then holds the second unit for carrying out voice call and holds the first unit such that the display of the display unit can be easily seen, whereby the display of the display unit can be easily viewed and the ease of use during voice call is improved.